


【良堂】晚宴26

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Summary: 也没有用情至深到命运心软开恩甚至未来砍断只剩回忆说来乏善可陈





	【良堂】晚宴26

1.

孟鹤堂被警车接走时栾云平站在二楼的落地窗前送了他最后一程，管家在他身后一直等他开口阻拦，可直到车身隐没于视线，也没见他有任何动作。

“您不该放他走的。”管家替他心急。

“你觉得我还能困他多久？还要等多久，才能让他的眼里不再只有另一个人的影子。”道路上空空荡荡，栾云平仍不肯把视线从上面挪开。

到头来放手的是他，放不下的也是他。

“其实孟先生已经在慢慢接受和您相处了，只要再过段时间他一定会……”

“那不是接受。”

栾云平只要想起孟鹤堂在见到周九良的那一刻连睁开都费力的眼睛里乍见了一束明亮的光，他就被心口那阵无可抑制的绞痛牵扯得直抽冷气。当见过他对待喜欢的人是什么样子，才会明白待在自己身边时那些所谓的乖觉顺从，都只是因为他放弃了反抗。

“我也曾以为我就快拥有他了，可是这几个月来我对他所有的好，都在那个人出现的一瞬间消失殆尽。而我也变成了我最不屑的那种人，为了能够让他开心，心甘情愿的放他走，哪怕最后他脸上绽放的笑容……与我无关。”

“您变了。”

很久后管家才开口，身为家仆，他应该无条件顺应主人的意愿，可他听得出来，他一向说一不二的主人，这次在口是心非。

“其实您一直知道孟先生心有所属，可只要有他在身边都会让您开心起来，只要您开心，他是不是开心又怎么样。这是您曾经亲口对我说的。”

“那是很久以前的事了。”栾云平突然长长呼出一口气，眼底波动的潋滟随之一块浸在风里：“对他造成的伤害，都不会再让我觉得开心。”

他突然失笑，为这段从一开始就注定错误的感情，为他付诸所有爱意只换回孤身一人的结局。

他会不会知道我不舍？

“去把花园里所有的玫瑰都摘下来，打包好送到警局。”

“老板……”管家不解。

“和喜欢的人吃饭，怎么能没有玫瑰花，这些就当是我为他送上的，最后一件礼物。”

02.

小警员们将一间审讯室改装成吃饭的地方，一下午忙里忙外，终于用自己的绵薄之力为无辜的死刑犯安排上了属于他的最后一顿晚餐。

周九良在赴宴前把邋遢的胡渣刮干净，穿上他曾在十二星任职时的那身笔挺西装，在孟鹤堂被领进屋里时用自己的领带蒙住了他的眼睛。

而后是铺天盖地的深吻。

审讯室里光线幽暗，只有烛光晚餐中的烛火为窄小的房间点燃盈盈光辉，漫长的时间让相爱的人重逢，周九良将人放倒在铺满玫瑰花的地板上，所有肌肉记忆都涌现出来，如同回到那个只有香喘淫靡的冰室，他蒙住他的眼睛，他们在黑暗里抵死交缠。

孟鹤堂的身体因为寻找到久违的主人，勃勃散发着属于它的渴求，周九良的手略过他上身复杂的纽扣，单手将他的裤子扒到臀部以下，没再扯坏他的任何一件衣物，先是手指进去为肏道扩张，他失落于这具身体上沾染的全是其他Alpha的味道，跌跌撞撞的用唇舌去尝遍，哪里都不完好，哪里都没有属于他的领地，强烈的占有欲快逼得他发疯。

只有更深更深的将他占有。

孟鹤堂的舌头禁不起伤害，只是吸吮就将它活生生被咬开的嫩肉重新翻卷出来，他疼得两眼发黑，耳边是翁翁的轰鸣，唯一的感受就是不断涌出嘴角的鲜血，似乎多到要将他整个人淹没。 

他疼得浑身颤栗，可期待着时间能永远停在这一刻，在欢爱中走向死亡。

周九良在下一秒贯穿他的身体，剧烈的顶动一下比一下尽力，他也躺在地上，从后面将孟鹤堂环住，鼻尖轻蹭他脖颈上的腺体，以牙关咬破的瞬间，罂粟霸道的侵占了属于曼陀罗的清香，所有白昼丧于阴沟，所有神明坠入地狱。

“好在到最后，你终于属于我了。”

孟鹤堂意识迷离，他轻轻笑着，想要回答他却说不出任何话，骨节分明的手指颤抖着握住环在小腹上的那双手，在被撕裂的感知中仍然觉得，爱比痛要强烈。

精液在他体内像水柱一样喷涌，慢慢将他的肚子胀起来。

这场性爱延续很久，可在他看来，不过昙花一现的短暂。

甚至还来不及贪恋，就随着高潮到达终点。

03.

晚宴到现在才算开始。

桌长四米，两个人落座在长桌两端，面前是精致的餐盘。

“如果能再早一点遇到你就好了。”周九良有很多想对他说的话，可此刻坐在这里，他知道没有那么多时间给他这个机会，哪些话能说出来让他听到，哪些话永远也不能宣之于口，他自己也不知道，只是想到哪，就同他说到哪。

“如果能再早一点遇到你就好了，如果不是以那个方式就好了。”

如果换一种见面方式，我绝不会把你亲手送进鲸度公馆。

“这样很好。”孟鹤堂看着他的眼睛，温柔如漫山的白雪：“能遇到你，让你喜欢，哪怕只有几次，只有一年，我也不后悔。”

是啊，怎么会有这样深爱到病入膏肓的人，所有的幸福是他带来的，所有的苦痛也是他带来的，可他狼狈不堪的一生，不就只有在遇到他的那一刻才有了意义吗？

孟鹤堂，就是为周九良而活的啊。

说不清是哪句话还是哪一个眼神戳到泪点，周九良的眼泪接二连三的滚落下来，他用手掌从脸上抹去，新的泪痕又覆盖上来，于是他低着头仓皇躲避对面人的视线，眼泪擦不净，便用笑来掩盖，断续笑了几声，心头涌上来的苦逼得他不得不停下来。

“我知道我活不久，我一个没爹没娘的人，死也没什么可怕的，只是孟鹤堂，如果我走了，你该怎么办呢？”

是不是又要被当成玩物一样任人取乐，又要回到那座富丽的牢笼过不见天日的生活，又要一个人挨过所有的寒冷和折磨。

我确信没有人比我更爱你，所以才害怕，该怎么才能放心把你一个人留在这世上。

“只要一想到你会被欺负，被凌辱，被折磨，我就恨不得把那些人全杀了，可是我冠冕堂皇的说着这些话，却连自己也没有给过你所谓的安定。”

“你一早就给我了。”孟鹤堂比他笑得自然，也许因为是真的开心：“从你第一次在人群里救下我，往后所有的安定，你都给过我了。”

他声音轻缓，却一字一句都烙在周九良的心上。

“这个世界很可怕，只有你那里才安全，如果你要离开，可不可以让我永远藏在你的身体里。”

不管生死，我们永不分开。

04.

孟鹤堂从座位上起身走过去，执起他的手说：“主人，开餐前，最后和我跳一支舞吧。”

他记得栾云平和他说过的，这场舞，应该和喜欢的人跳才好。

如今他等到了，在铺满玫瑰花的房间，赤脚与他喜欢的人踮起四方舞步。

他的手搭在周九良的肩头，而腰肢被那人轻搂。

前进，后退，旋转，漫天缤纷。

终于可以，永远在一起了。

完.


End file.
